My Heart Belongs To You
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Gibbs aplogises to Kate about some bad choices he has made - established Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate looked up from the couch as she heard a noise. Frowning she glanced up at the door and saw a white envelope being shoved under her door. Getting up Kate moved across and swung her door open.

"Gibbs" she muttered in surprise.

"Ah, I was hoping you were out" Gibbs said standing up.

"Why?" Kate frowned staring at his blue eyes.

"So I wouldn't have to see you" Gibbs sighed. "Here… this is for you" Gibbs said handing over the envelope.

"Thanks" Kate whispered taking it from him. She smiled faintly as their fingers touched.

"I…Ah…" Gibbs stuttered turning around and walked down the hall. Kate stared as Gibbs disappeared further and further down the hall. Frowning Kate closed the door and moved back to the couch while the envelope in her hand. She quickly tore it open and saw a letter fall out.

_I don't know where to start Kate, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that, I'm so stupid. I never meant to hurt you. But if you'd had stuck around instead of rushing off, you would've know why I was kissing her. Given you didn't let me have the chance to explain before you ran away; I thought I'd write you a letter explaining my actions. It was never my intention to get back with my ex-wife, she sought me out. She came straight over because she found out her husband was cheating on her. She was the one WHO kissed me, when you came I had my arms on her shoulder to push her away. I swear that is all it was! I would never jeopardise our relationship like that. My heart belongs to you and to you alone! Please forgive me Kate… I couldn't bear to live if we broke up because of something silly like this. _

Kate looked over her should and at the door remembering the look of hurt in Gibbs' eyes. She took a deep breath and read the letter once more.

"I must be mad for doing this" Kate grumbled as she dug her phone from her hand bag and dialled Gibbs' number.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs sighed as he stepped out onto the pavement and made his way home. He knew it was a mistake not driving but he wanted to clear his head before dropping off the letter. _'Even though it's an hour and a half walk!'_ Gibbs grumbled. _'What do you think is going to happen after Kate does read the letter? That she'd magically fall back in your arms and everything will be like it was before?'_ Gibbs argued. _'You don't know that! She could genially believe you!'_ he hissed. _'What was she going to think when you wrote that letter? That you were lying to cover up ending the relationship?'_ he joked. _'Fuck off!'_ Gibbs cursed shaking the voices from his head. He frowned as he felt his phone ring.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered quietly.

"_Hi"_ Kate mumbled.

"Kate" he smiled.

"_I read your letter"_ Kate stared.

"And…" Gibbs paused.

"_I've had some time to think"_ Kate stopped. Gibbs' heart began to pound against his chest as he waited for Kate to continue. _"And I was wondering if we could talk?"_ she asked.

"Ah yeah, how's tomorrow?" Gibbs queried.

"_Perfect"_ Kate replied.

"Great, say around 4?" Gibbs confirmed.

"_Awesome. I'll see you then"_ Kate smiled and hung up.

"It's a start!" Gibbs grinned.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N:** Curious as how the confrontation shall unravel? Click the button to review and the next chapter shall be uploaded soon…

I'm sorry for not posting in a while, the ideas have been lacking (no help that Gibbs jetted Kate off to some romantic island where I couldn't find them for several weeks!) and I've been pretty busy as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs had looked down at his watch for the millionth time today hoping it would be four o'clock. Gibbs glanced down at his watch once more and saw he had five minutes. _'Ok, calm down. Just have to wait five minutes'_ he told himself as he began to pace back and forth. His heart began to race as he stared at his watch with the minutes ticking by. Gibbs looked up hearing someone knock on his door. He quickly rushed over and swung it open.

"Hi" he smiled faintly.

"Hey" Kate replied.

"Come in" Gibbs said standing a side. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Gibbs asked closing the door.

"I'm fine thanks" Kate said moving across to the couch. Gibbs nodded and followed her into the room. Kate looked up at him and patted the space next to her.

"Oh right" Gibbs laughed walking to the couch.

"Like I said on the phone, I read your letter. I believe you; I know you wouldn't do anything to our relationship. It was just a shock seeing you with a woman who is normally your type" Kate paused. "I just wanted to make sure you knew" Kate smiled faintly staring into his eyes.

"I really meant what I wrote" Gibbs swore.

"I know" Kate nodded.

"So we're all good?" Gibbs asked holding his breath. Kate smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Yes" she whispered into his ear.

**- The End -**


End file.
